Resident Evil: Dead Time
by rockof90
Summary: Several years after the supposed death of Albert Wesker bioterrorism rises in the state of Alaska. BSAA agents Chris and Claire Redfield set out to discover what's going on and to put a stop to it. (Alternate Universe story)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil_

I've been planning this fic for a while now, before I heard about Resident Evil 6, so this story will be contradicting that game. Basically this is an Alternate Universe story that picks up a few years after Resident Evil 5. There will be two scenarios: Chris and Claire, with Claire's being done first. I hope you enjoy it.

**Resident Evil: Dead Time**

**Scenario Claire**

…

DEC . 2014  
ALASKA, USA

…

"_My brother and I are heading out to the Deerbrook Forest in search of missing BSAA members," _Claire narrated as she sat in the passenger side of a small, black van,_ "The team was investigating a suspected Bioweapon facility before they went missing. I've been in the BSAA for a few years now, but this will be my first mission with Chris."_

Claire shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. Her brother glanced over at her and smiled.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered following a nod.

"There's a thicker jacket in the back seat. Go ahead and put it on. We've got a big assignment on our hands."

Claire leaned over and reached around in the back. The snow began falling at a faster, heavier pace, making Chris have to squint to see his way through. Claire snatched a jacket and brought it towards her lap.

"Got it," she said as she began putting it on.

Suddenly a moose appeared in the roadway. Chris gasped and slammed on the breaks, but realized the vehicle was continuing to slide. Chris desperately turned the wheel to drive around the creature, but the van slid off the road and down a steep hill. The Redfields screamed as they felt the van bump and shake. The vehicle eventually flipped over and landed in the middle of flat, snow covered terrain. Claire's head had slammed against the window on impact, causing everything to go fuzzy before fading into darkness.

…

Claire's senses slowly began returning to her. The first thing she sensed was coldness: coldness under her, falling on her, all around her. She felt a soft breeze as her eyes began to flutter open. At that moment, all she could see was whiteness.

The woman groaned as she slowly sat up, opening her eyes to get a better view. She was lying in the middle of the snow, several feet away from her brother's black van, which had been turned upside down. She gasped as she thought about her brother.

"Chris?" she called out.

There was no answer except for the soft howl of the wind. She looked around and saw trees spread apart a great distance from where she was to the other side of the snow covered field. She turned and saw a steep hill behind her. She tried to look for foot prints, but could not find any. The weather had changed since she'd awoken; the snow was now falling very gently instead of pounding down like before. The storm had likely covered up any tracks that might've been.

"Chris, where are you?" she asked.

She stood up and walked over to the wreckage. The window on her side had been smashed, and dripped slightly with blood. She rubbed the side of her head and felt something crusty in her hair. Had it been her blood? Why hadn't her brother tended to the wound?

Claire caught something out of the corner of her eye sitting on the van's ceiling: a radio. She looked for the other but couldn't find it, which meant Chris may have taken it. She picked up and set it for his frequency.

"Chris, this is Claire! Where are you?"

She waited a couple of seconds for a response, but got none. She tried again.

"Chris, this is Claire! Do you read me?"

She waited another minute, perhaps longer, but got nothing. She sighed and put the radio into the pocket of her jacket.

"Well he shouldn't have gone too far," she reasoned to herself.

Claire heard soft pitter-patter behind her, followed by a growl. She froze and slowly turned around, grabbing a gun out of the vehicle. What stood behind her was a wolf. She raised her gun at it as a warning, but noticed that something was off. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her because it was dark, but the eyes of the animal seemed to be white, and it was roughed up as if it had recently been in a fight. The wolf let out a howl and charged at her. Claire pulled the trigger and shot it, sending it onto the ground. To her amazement the animal started to get back up, shaking as it let out another growl. Her eyes widened as she watched in disbelief. The wolf charged at her again, so she fired again. This time the wolf let out a yelp and fell down, leaking out a pool of blood as it twitched.

She walked closer to the animal and examined it. It had been scratched multiple times, and upon further inspection seemed to have a chunk of flesh torn off.

"_It can't be,"_ she thought.

Claire jumped as she heard a howl, and realized there were more of those creatures nearby. She quickly grabbed some ammo and raced up the hill. She stumbled a few times but managed to not actually fall over. After reaching the top she found herself by the side of the road to Deerport, a town stationed just outside the Deerbrook forest. Her heart fluttered as she realized her brother may have gone into town for help.

"Chris, I'm coming for you."

The woman then sprinted, hoping to get into town before the wolves, or any other animal, could sense her presence and come after her. After about five minutes of running she saw the town limits sign, reading 'Welcome to Deerport, Where the Past Feeds the Future'. Behind the sign were only more trees, no signs of buildings or cars anywhere. Claire groaned inwardly and started up running again until she could reach the town district. After about another five minutes there became fewer trees and more clearings, and her patience was rewarded with a gas station.

Claire slowed her pace and caught her breath as she approached it. It was a very small station, having only three pumps and a brick building hardly any bigger than the average McDonalds store. A red truck was parked up by the doors but Claire couldn't spot anyone inside the building. Despite this fact the lights were all on, so she decided to go inside and check the place out.

A small ring echoed out as she walked through the front doors. Nobody stood at the register, and not a single person was browsing the items in the aisles. Everything was in place and the floors and counter was kempt. She saw a bathroom door by the alcohol section and could see lights shining from under the seal. Claire let out a soft sigh and approached the counter to ring the bell. Before she so much as touched it she heard the bathroom door open, followed by footsteps and a groan. Her eyed widened as she slowly turned around. The person behind her was pasty white, and had open sores all over their body. Her eyes however focused on the face, which was completely blank and bore glossed over eyes. The creature groaned and spread its arms out as if to reach for her. Claire gasped and pulled out her gun, aiming it at the creature as she slowly backed up. She pulled the trigger and sent a bullet straight into its forehead, causing it to fall on the floor and remain there. She kept her gun pointed at it in case it decided to get back up.

"This can't be," she said as she shook her head in disbelief, "It can't…"

Claire heard another groan from outside. She looked out the window and saw another zombie coming towards the station. She thought about the truck parked outside. She knelt down beside the already dead zombie and checked its pockets for keys. To her luck she managed to pull a chain out, and saw it had several. She clenched it tightly in her palm and bolted out the door, racing towards the truck before the creature could get much closer.

Claire got inside the truck and slammed the door shut, then fumbled with the various keys, attempting to find the right one. A yelp escaped her as she heard banging against the door, and she could see the zombie attempting to break the window. She attempted to place another key in the ignition, and this time it slid in. She twisted it forward and the truck came to life. Slamming her foot on the gas pedal the truck flew forward, leaving behind the hungry creature and the gas station. Claire activated the lights and looked around for any trace of civilization.

As she drove thoughts began racing in her mind. How could zombies exist? After the incident at the Harvardville Airport a vaccine had been created to prevent such an outbreak. Had the people there not received the vaccines, or, was something else at work?

Claire took a deep breath and continued driving. Aside from a few houses scattered around there wasn't much sign of a town. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sign for the downtown district, with an arrow pointing right. She turned at the sign and kept going. After several more minutes, the trees became fewer and the number of building became greater. The streets stretched all around the area, but they were completely empty.

Looking at the clock in the dashboard she could see it was just past ten. She silently hoped that that the reason for the lack of people, but her encounter with the zombie earlier and the incident with Raccoon City assured her otherwise. She decided to continue driving until she could find the police station, but luck was not on her side. The truck began losing its speed and started to stop. Claire let out a gasp as she realized the gas tank was empty.

"Just great!" she growled. "Who takes a truck to a gas station and doesn't fill it up?"

She groaned and looked out the window, realizing that she would have to get out if she wanted to reach the police station. She grabbed her gun and opened the door; not bothering to close it for fear the noise would attract an unwelcome guest. The woman sprinted forward and looked around desperately. She saw shops, diners, and a post office, but couldn't see a police station.

The sound of gnawing and chewing stopped her. Her eyes drifted towards her left. By a fire hydrant was a group of about three zombies hovering over an unfortunate victim. The sounds stopped and they stood up, slowly turning to face their next meal. Claire held out her gun and aimed, sending bullets towards the creatures and knocking them back. One of them pushed through its accomplices to spring for Claire, unable to comprehend the danger it was placing itself in. She shot at it four times before it finally fell.

With the creatures now dead, the woman looked around her. She couldn't see any more zombies, but she could hear faint moans coming from the distance. There were several cars crashed into each other, and two had collided into a shop. Corpses were laid out in the street, and a small fire emitted from a truck. The sight was just like Raccoon City all over again.

She pulled out her radio, hoping that this time she would contact her brother.

"Chris, this is Claire, do you read me?"

The other line had a static, shuffling-like noise. Somebody was on the other line. This raised her hopes.

"Chris, this is Claire, do you read me?" she repeated.

"Who?" someone asked.

Claire's heart skipped a beat. Somebody had answered. By the feminine voice however, she was certain it wasn't her brother. But how had they gotten his radio?

"This is Claire Redfield, who is this?"

The other line went silent. Claire was becoming frantic.

"_Don't go dead,"_ she thought, _"I need help!"_

"Where is your location?" the woman on the other line inquired.

"_Good, she can come for me,"_ Claire thought.

"I'm in the city of Deerport. I need help! The whole place has gone to hell!"

The other line went silent again.

"Hello?" Claire asked.

She got no answer. She grunted in frustration as she realized the person had dropped the call. The woman wondered if the other person had heard her and was going to send help. Claire put away the radio and raised her gun, walking along the streets until she could find a safe haven.

…

_You have once again been thrust into the world of survival horror, separated from your partner by an inescapable destiny. It is your duty to find him and make it out alive._

_A/N: The thing I miss about the old Resident Evil games (aside from zombies) are the scenarios and the fact you're not constantly followed around by a helper. It made the game more challenging and spookier in my opinion. After I play Resident Evil 6 I plan on updating _Meet Resident Evil_. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

The woman continued walking through the city, shooting zombies here and there and trying to find a police station. She had tried contacting the mysterious woman through the radio but had no luck.

Claire cut through a park, which was surprisingly serene. There were several benches, a large jungle-gym and two swing sets; although the seats had been removed due to the weather. A fountain was situated by a small building, apparently restrooms. When she thought she could take a small break, rustling came from a nearby bush. She immediately raised her gun and aimed at it.

A Husky emerged from the bushes, panting rapidly and looking agitated. She could see no signs of infection on the creature, but took several steps back as a precaution.

"Akino!" a male voice called, "Akino come back!"

Both Claire and the Husky turned to see a muscular man coming their way. He looked rather rugged, having his face covered with sideburns, a mustache and beard, and his blue eyes were dark, perhaps having seen too many things in his day. His brows were narrowed as he approached his animal companion. His eyes shifted focus from his Husky to the woman in front of him.

"Another survivor?" he asked in disbelief.

Claire let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I'm glad to meet up with an actual person," she said. "My name's Claire. I'm a member of the BSAA."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He looked hesitant at first, but grasped it.

"My name's David," he greeted. "I see you've already met my friend Akino."

"I have," she said with a smile, shifting her focus briefly to the Husky. She looked back at David. "Do you know where the police station is? I've been looking for it for a while."

"Yeah, the DPD is near the city hall. That's on the other side of town. I can take you there if you like."

"Thanks," Claire said, "But I think maybe we should try to find other survivors first."

The man sighed.

"Very well then. I suppose maybe we could just meet up there after we're done. Do you need any ammo?"

"I think I'm good," Claire answered as she patted her side-pack. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Hopefully," the man muttered as he grabbed onto his pet's collar. "Come on Akino."

Claire watched David and his animal head to the west. She hated to separate from them, but she knew it would eat up less time if they split up to do their search. She remembered how the government had eradicated Raccoon City after its outbreak. She figured this town would more than likely suffer the same fate.

The woman finished walking through the park and brushed by some houses. The lights were out; suggesting that whoever had been there had already left. As she continued walking she heard a helicopter far above her. She held her breath, hoping it was somebody sending in reinforcements. Perhaps the woman on the radio had called for help. She looked above to try and see it.

Lights shone from high above. Claire began waving her arms desperately to try and gain attention.

"Hey! Down here!" she called.

The chopper continued moving along, flying right by her. Her stomach knotted as she watched it fade in the distance. Something hanging from the bottom of the chopper caught her eye: a large orange cylinder. She watched in horror and disbelief as it fell to the ground, sounding out a crash that pierced the air. Claire knew then that the chopper hadn't come to rescue her—it had come to condemn her.

As Claire loaded her gun, she realized that the outbreak could not have been an accident. What she couldn't figure out though was why the T-Virus was leaked, of all things. From Leon and Chris' accounts the Las Plagas made for far superior creatures that could be easily controlled. It would not be in the best interest of whoever was in charge to have people turned into zombies; unless they were simply trying to cause mass destruction.

Claire had reached a dilemma: should she continue trying to find other survivors, or, should she try to head to the police station as soon as possible? She then realized that David was still wandering around. If she didn't warn him…

She decided to try and find David. As much as she wanted to reach the police department to try and find Chris she just couldn't stand by and let a man possibly become victim to some bio weapon. She began running around calling his name.

"David!" she yelled as she ran around. "Akino!"

Even if the man didn't hear her, there was a greater chance that his animal companion would. Hopefully if the creature did come upon him the animal would be able to sense it and warn him beforehand.

As she continued running she came across several more zombies. She tried to shoot without getting bit, but failed. A zombie had broken the flesh on her arm. She tried jerking her arm away but it was surprisingly hard. After struggling and kicking she managed to get it off and shot it in the head. After killing that one she finished off the other four. Having been bit before she knew exactly what to do. Pulling a can of first aid spray from her side pack she sprayed it on the wound. It would kill off the virus in its early stage, but if she'd waited too long before seeking treatment then no spray or herb would do any good.

She resumed walking through the downtown area trying to find the other survivor. The area didn't seem to have zombies at the moment, but the area was still a wreck. She stopped for a moment, feeling vibrations on the ground, as though something were approaching her. They seemed far too heavy to be a person. Upon this realization her heart skipped a beat, and then began pounding. She slowly turned around to see a large green creature with purple veins sticking out of it. It wore a grey trench coat and had big claws. The creature let out a growl and started charging towards her.

Claire immediately raised her gun and started shooting, but the bullets seemed to have no effect on the large creature. She cursed under her breath and started running. She hoped that she could somehow kill the monster, or at least get it off her trail.

The Redfield woman continued running through the downtown district until she spotted a gun store. She immediately rushed to it, praying that the door wouldn't be locked. To her luck, it wasn't. Claire slammed the door behind her and locked it. The creature pounded on it and broke the glass, but couldn't seem to get past the metal bars. Claire used this time to flip on the light switch and look around.

The shop had papers scattered about and some chairs and shelves knocked over. Guns and ammo were missing, though there were a few left. The scene made it clear that people had managed to get weapons at the last minute, which raised Claire's hopes of there being survivors. Claire approached a shelf and grabbed the only weapon left that seemed worthwhile: a shotgun.

While she grabbed the gun and some shells the banging against the door stopped. She looked back to see purple tentacles wrapped around the bars, trying to pull on them. She let out a gasp and ran for the back entrance; doing so just in time for the front door to be ripped off its hinges. Claire ran through the back alley and through the back of another building, hoping that the new nemesis wouldn't find her.

_A/N: As of yet no real explanation has been given as to how the herbs and sprays prevent zombification, but I gave the only logical conclusion that I could come to. I just find it funny that you can get bit in the games and not turn into a zombie (except for the Outbreak games). Let me know what you think so far. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the review _l3largus_ and thanks to the people who favorited and followed this story. I hope I can continue to keep you guys entertained. Now, onto the story…_

…

Claire leaned back against the door, trying not to make any sound. In the alleyway she could hear stomps growing further away from her location. It seemed that the monster had decided that she'd continued to run outside instead of heading indoors. She was safe, for now.

With her newfound extra time she decided to observe her surroundings. From the pool tables and serving counters it was rather obvious that she was in a bar. As she continued looking around a thud came from behind the counter, followed by a shattering sound. She raised her gun and pointed, her heart racing once again.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

The tip of a head rose up from behind the counter, with dark brown eyes peeking at her. She cocked the gun to prepare for fire.

"Whoa, don't shoot!"

Claire lowered the shotgun and took a few steps forward. While she did this the figure stood up with his arms raised. The man was tan skinned, having high cheek bones along with dark hair and eyes. What struck Claire the most about his appearance was his military style uniform. As her eyes continued to scan over him she spotted a logo on his arm.

"You're with the BSAA!" she exclaimed.

The man gasped and lowered his arms as he got a better look at her.

"So are you!" he said. "I'm glad you're here!"

"You must be our informant, Agent Kunuk," The man nodded and she continued. "What happened?"

"Shortly after I contacted you and your brother a man that had been missing came out of the woods. The people that found him were bitten and taken to a hospital to treat their injuries, but not long after that more people came out of the woods, and then all of this happened."

Claire gasped.

"But, that was just a few days ago," she pointed out.

"I know; it all happened very fast. I tried to contact you two but I couldn't get the signal through…where's your brother?"

The Redfield woman looked away and bit her lip.

"I don't know," she admitted. "We got separated on the way here and I've been trying to find him. I tried using my radio to contact him, but he doesn't have it anymore."

Agent Kunuk raised a brow.

"How do you know that?" he inquired.

She brought her head back up and faced him.

"A woman answered my call. I told her my location and asked for help, but I haven't heard from her since."

The agent brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his chin.

"How very strange," he remarked. "I hope your brother is okay. If the things I've heard about him are true then I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. In the meantime we should gather up survivors and find a way out of this town."

Claire nodded in agreement.

"I came across a survivor named David and his dog earlier. We agreed to split up and meet at the police station."

Agent Kunuk sighed and walked up to the window, peeking through the blinds.

"Hopefully we can make it past all these zombies," he commented.

Claire froze as the thought of the monster came back to her.

"There's something else out there now," she said. "A helicopter came by and dropped off a large cylinder. A large, green monster chased me around town and ripped off the door to the gun shop."

The man gasped and looked back her.

"Then this outbreak is no accident," he said. "Somebody is trying to kill us."

"Any ideas as to who it is?"

"We've been monitoring the Russians and Canadians and haven't seen any suspicious activity, but they are close enough to where they can infect this state. If it wasn't them then this is the work of somebody within our country."

Claire just nodded as she let that sink in. If the fact that a city was overtaken with monsters wasn't disturbing enough, what made things even more unsettling was that they had no idea who was behind it or why. She hoped they could get to the bottom of it and prevent another outbreak from occurring.

Agent Kunuk got out his gun and headed towards the front door.

"We need to get moving. If that thing is still wandering around then the other survivors don't stand much of a chance. Time is closing in on us."

Claire tightened her grip on her gun and followed the agent outside. She hoped that she could save enough people in time, as well as her brother.

The two stepped back out into the freezing cold. The howl of the wind was almost strong enough to cover up the moans of zombies in the distance. The two walked around the district, looking around for any sign of life. While they walked they came upon a large two story building with a statue of a man in front.

"The town hall," Agent Kunuk said. "Some of the survivors may have gathered here."

Claire followed the man as he rushed into the building. Once inside she looked around the entrance room. A set of two staircases were divided by a statue of a woman in a toga. Up above there was a circular hole in the ceiling, which could give whoever was on the second floor the ability to look down at guests.

"I'll take this floor," Kunuk offered.

Claire nodded and proceeded to go upstairs. Once up she looked down through the hole to see Kunuk disappear from her sight. She walked down the hall to see some potted plants knocked over and some newspapers scattered about. She hoped she could find some survivors soon, and then she could move onto finding Chris and investigate the suspected facility.

Down the hallway footsteps could be heard coming from one of the rooms off to the side. Claire raised her gun, cautiously approaching the room. Beneath the door she spotted shadows moving about. Her heart beat furiously as she placed her hand on the knob and cracked open the door.

As she poked her head through moans pierced the air. She pushed the door open and aimed at a trio of red eyed zombies coming towards her. Although their appearance was odd, Claire opened fire, not stopping until she made a critical hit.

The head of one of the zombies fell off and long, white whips sprung up from the neck. The tentacles moved around furiously, even hitting the other creatures gathered by. Claire aimed lower, shooting at the chest until it hit the floor and the whips stopped moving. She decided to do this to the others as well. Eventually all three were down and the Redfield woman was able to catch her breath.

Claire had recalled hearing about Leon's reports on Las Plagas, a parasite that took control of its host and in late stages caused tentacles to spring up. Was it possible that these people had been infected with that parasite? If that was the case, then why were the corpses mindless and rotting? It just didn't make any sense.

While she continued contemplating the whole thing she spotted ammo and an herb in the corner of the room. She collected the items into her pouch and left, moving onto another room. As she opened the door she heard a soft groan. Through the small opening she peered into the room and spotted something she hadn't seen in ages: lickers.

Lickers were humans who had reached the advanced stages of the T-Virus infection. The creatures walked around on all fours with no skin and their brains completely exposed. Also they got around by feeling and hearing, since their eyes no longer worked. What was odd about these creatures however was that they had long, white tentacles coming from their brains; something that Claire had never seen before. Obviously the T-Virus was at work, but something else was infecting these people as well.

Claire could see nothing of value in the room, so she just decided to close the door and move on.

"I found a survivor!" someone yelled.

Claire approached the railings and looked down. Standing alongside Agent Kunuk was a black haired man in a tattered suit with half a tie.

"It's the mayor," Kunuk said. "I've checked him and he doesn't have any bites. Have you found anyone?"

Claire shook her head.

"She won't find anyone," the mayor said. "Everyone's been infected except me. But, I can't leave! The things out there will kill me!"

"The things in here will kill you too," Claire pointed out. "You mean you haven't tried escaping?"

"There's no way to escape," the mayor said. "If you want to get out of here you'll have to drive."

"What about outside help? Surely you could call for a helicopter or-" Claire began to suggest.

"It's no good," Kunuk spoke up. "Our radios are down. We were hoping that someone would've checked on us by now, but it seems like we're on our own."

"The other towns are infected too! We're already dead, don't you get it?"

"Calm down Mr. Smith," Kunuk said. "We don't know if the infection has gotten past here or not. We need to gather up as many survivors as we can and get out of here."

The mayor had finished hyperventilating and nodded. Claire moved downstairs and joined the two, reloading her gun in the process.

"I don't suppose you have any weapons?" Kunuk asked Mr. Smith.

"A magnum, but I'm all out of ammo."

"Alright, we'll cover you until we can find some," Claire said.

The mayor nodded. The two agents opened the front door and helped escort Mr. Smith out. Looking around they could see that the area was secure, so they left and moved along.

_A/N: Things seem to be going slowly right now, but the pace will pick up in the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews_ admiralsarah, PeaPrince _and_ l3largus, _and thanks to anyone who favorited or subscribed to this story. I apologize for such a long delay and hope that you will all enjoy this new chapter._

…

The mayor and the two agents moved through the area as quietly as they could. Claire and Agent Kunuk were aware of a massive new B.O.W. wandering around the town and wanted to avoid drawing attention from it. Having been out of ammo and completely surrounded by monsters the mayor was very skittish and wouldn't stop clinging to Agent Kunuk.

"It's so cold out here," the mayor complained. "I wish my suit wasn't so tattered."

Agent Kunuk managed to break free from Mr. Smith's grasp and unzipped his jacket. The Redfield woman stopped walking and looked at the scene. The agent had taken his jacket off, leaving nothing but his pants and a black sweater, and handed it to the mayor. For the first time since encountering him the fear from Mr. Smith's eyes had vanished and a small smile lit up his face.

"Thank you so much," he said, grabbing it.

Loud, horse coughs began coming out of him. The BSAA agent cringed and turned to face Claire.

"He doesn't look so well. I'm going to take him to the pharmacy. It would actually be a good place for us because of the barred windows. Can you gather up some more survivors and meet us there?"

Claire agreed with a nod. Mr. Smith had stopped coughing and was now putting on the jacket.

"If I'm not there in an hour you two should go ahead without me," she said.

"Alright," the agent agreed with a sigh. "I hope it doesn't come to that. Here's a map of the city. Good luck."

With that Claire grabbed the map and headed off. She stopped back by the city hall to rest and to look at the map. As she examined it she realized the city wasn't very large. She had actually checked out about half of it, although she hadn't really been paying attention since the monster had chased her through certain parts. Most of the residential zones were near the park and to the east of the city, though there seemed to be a small area near the police station, which was a few blocks away from where she currently was.

Claire had recalled agreeing to meet up with David at the police station. If he was still alive, which she hoped that he was, then there was a good chance that he was already there.

She looked down at the side pack and groaned. She only had a few handgun bullets left and had used up her only First Aid spray, not to mention there was only one round left in her shotgun. If she happened to come across the monster again she'd need a lot more ammo, and some herbs.

Given that the town's gun shop had been cleaned out her best bet to find more ammo would be the police department. After all that was how she'd survived her first encounter with zombies. With that in mind and with her promise to David she decided to make the police station her next destination.

The Redfield woman put away her map and began her journey. She moved as quickly through zombie infested parts as possible, trying to run past them without having to use what little ammo she had left. It wasn't long before she came upon a trailer park by a large, red brick building.

The trailers were pitch black and had the doors wide open, along with some windows being busted. Seeing as how there were no bodies or zombies it seemed as though they escaped, unless of course they had become zombies and simply wandered to another area. The American flag and Alaska state flag hanging from a pole by the large building indicated that it was of great importance, and as she drew nearer she saw a sign over the entrance doors reading DPD. The woman ran for the doors and quickly went inside.

One would think that being inside the police department guaranteed safety from outside creatures, but based on prior experiences Claire knew better. She didn't know if anyone inside was infected, or how many were if the infection had reached the officers. She just wanted to find David and some ammo and leave as quickly as possible.

Unlike the extravagant department from Raccoon City the police station in Deerport was simple and straight forward. The entrance room was probably about the size of the gun shop she'd been to earlier, and only contained two benches, a pay phone, and a map of the station and city. There were some desks in the back of the room where secretaries would normally sit at, but they'd been deserted and weren't of much use to Claire. She decided to examine the map to get an idea about the layout of the station. Once she had it memorized she decided to head through the left door.

The room she entered was a long hallway with various doors. The one closest to her was an interrogation room. She checked inside to find that it was empty, save for two First Aid Sprays sitting in the back corner. She didn't know why they were sitting around in an interrogation room of all places, but she was grateful nonetheless. As she turned to leave the two-way mirror shattered, sending glass all over the floor and some flying into her hair. A licker had jumped into the center of the room, barely missing the table. Like the others this licker also had strange white tentacles coming from its brain. The licker let out a hiss and the tentacles started trashing around, hitting her leg in the process. Running around it was no option, so Claire whipped out her shotgun and used the last bullet to shoot it in the chest, killing it instantly. She dodged the tentacles (which were still flailing around) and ran outside, where she used one of the sprays on her wound. Once she was treated she decided to check out the room next door.

Her luck was more fortunate this time around. There was no monster in that room and on the shelf were some handgun bullets. She reloaded her gun and went back into the hallway.

The next room she entered was the filing room. She couldn't see anything through all the shelves, but she could hear movement and moaning. Claire decided to wait for the creature to come to her, just in case she happened to turn on the wrong corner. Soon a zombified officer made its way towards her and she opened fire. This creature dropped on the ground and bled out, no white whips in sight. She figured that officer must have just recently turned. Claire looked throughout the room but could see nothing useful. A safe sat next to one of the shelves, but she didn't know the combination. She decided she'd just have to come back later.

Once Claire was back out in the hallway she heard the faint pitter-patter of feet. There were no moans or hisses, so it clearly wasn't a licker or zombie. She looked down the hall to see a red humanoid in a police uniform running towards her with razor sharp nails.

"_Oh shit, a crimson head!"_ Claire thought as it screamed.

Claire raised her gun and opened fire before it became too close. The head of the creature exploded and was replaced with a white sac, which produced a giant tentacle that swung at her. Claire jumped back, avoiding a hit, a started shooting the sac until it ruptured. With the sac gone the creature fell to the ground, no longer a threat to the woman.

"_That was too close,"_ Claire thought.

The woman walked down the hall and attempted to open another door, but unfortunately it was locked. She looked at the sign hanging above a saw stairs with an arrow pointing downwards. It obviously led to the basement where the jail cells were. She let out a sigh and moved onto the last door, which was the break room.

The break room was of good size and contained two round tables. By the corner stood a refrigerator and on the counters were a sink, microwave and coffee maker. On the other side of the room a TV was mounted on the wall, but it was off and the remote had apparently been lost in the chaos. Some chairs had been knocked over and papers (along with snacks) were scattered across the tables.

Claire was about to leave when one of the newspapers caught her eye. On the front page was a picture of David, which was positioned below a headline reading '_DNA Clears Local Man's Name_'. She picked it up and tried to read the article, but it had been stained by a coffee spill. She couldn't help but wonder what the article was about. With nothing else of use in the room she decided to leave and head to the right wing of the station.

_A/N: I felt like this chapter needed Claire to be solo for a bit, but I do plan on her meeting up with somebody in the next one. Feel free to give me some feedback. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the review_ Mysterious Panther, _and thanks to anyone who favorited or subscribed to this story. I hope you and the other readers enjoy this new chapter._

…

Claire moved through the entrance room to get to the right side of the building. When she passed through the door by the payphone she found herself in another hallway, though this one cut off after two doors and steered towards her left. She knew the doors closest to her only led to the restrooms, but she decided to investigate them nonetheless. With nothing to lose she turned the knob and went inside.

The first restroom she entered contained two stalls, three sinks and one urinal. The idea of being in a men's bathroom made her somewhat uncomfortable, but it was not the time for her to be bothered by such things. There seemed to be no creatures in sight, which she was grateful for because running into a zombie with his pants down would've made the situation even more uncomfortable. Since there was nothing of use she decided to move next door into the women's restroom.

As soon as she opened the door she came face to face with a zombified officer—fully clothed, thankfully. Claire opened fire and didn't stop until the creature fell onto the ground and stopped moving altogether. The absence of the white whips made it apparent that this woman had just recently turned. Upon further inspection Claire saw a magnum lying on the floor by the sinks. It was strange for the weapon to just be lying around like that, and with the officer having just turned Claire couldn't help but wonder if she had been attempting suicide. She knelt down and picked the gun up, finding that it was fully loaded. Luckily she had room to carry it, but her load was becoming full and she figured she'd only be able to carry maybe one or two more items, depending on their size and weight.

Claire left the bathroom and tried to enter the forensics room, but found that it was locked, so she tried the room across from it; the darkroom. The door was unlocked, so she decided to enter with caution.

The room, like its name suggested, was very dimly lit with a red light and it was hard for her to make anything out. Claire heard a drawn out hiss and immediately knew that a licker was in the room with her, although she had trouble seeing where it was. She whipped out her new magnum and fired at where the sound was coming from. The creature moved towards her and scratched her leg, so she opened fire again. The creature let out a cry and from that moment on she heard no more noise.

After using her last first aid spray she moved around the room, trying to make stuff out. What she might find she didn't know, but she hoped for something useful. As she moved through the room she saw something shining on the countertop. She picked it up and saw that it was a key. Claire hoped that the key would open any door in the police station, but for some reason it was always more complicated than that, so she knew not to get her hopes up.

As she moved out she decided to look at some of the pictures. A few pictures of the usual crime scenes hung up on a wire, though the ones closest to the sink were that of zombies or zombie attacks. Claire looked on the opposite side of the sink and saw that a roll of film was still lying there, yet to be developed. Claire immersed it in the sink and then hung it up. As it developed Claire began to make out the image. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight: it was a tyrant.

The monster looked almost spot-on to what she had encountered several times before, although this creature had white whips sprung up from its back. The photographer had been rather fortunate because it was lying dead on the ground with multiple wounds, although Claire knew that those monsters didn't stay dead for very long. She thought back to the monster that had been chasing her around the city. Although her stalker was a tyrant type it had different characteristics and was most likely not the same creature; but whatever the case was she hoped that she wouldn't bump into either of them.

After leaving the darkroom she decided to try the key on the door to the forensics room. To her luck it worked and she was finally able to go in. The first thing she saw upon entering was a crimsonhead wearing scrubs and white lab coat, which let out a screech and ran towards her. Claire raised her magnum and shot at its head, which exploded and was replaced with a white sac. She opened fire again and destroyed it before those annoying whips could spring up. She let out a groan as she realized that she was down to two bullets. She hoped that she would come across a supply room so she could load up.

There were several clipboards placed upon a table in the center of the room. Claire figured from the pictures across the hall that they were probably investigating the outbreak, and that the notes might hold some answers.

"_December 3__rd__,"_ it said_, "In the wake of the hell that has fallen upon our town the medical researchers from the nearby hospital have teamed up with us so that we might find a solution. In spite of our vaccinations against the brutal T-Virus our citizens have still managed to become infected. We are finding that people who have not even been bitten are transforming into these awful creatures, and some that have been bitten have still managed to remain human. It is hard to know who to trust or what precautions can be taken in light of this new information. Attempts to reach for outside help have been futile. As the madness continues on it seems that all hope might be lost."_

Claire's stomach knotted as she finished reading the report. If she could turn into a zombie without even being bitten, then what hope was there? Claire's legs became weak and she sunk onto the ground. Never before in her life had she felt so lost.

Some unknown feeling compelled her to continue reading. Although she didn't know what the point was, she decided to follow this strange instinct. Claire flipped to the next page and resumed.

"_December 4__th__. Blood results from the corpses of the zombies have come back. In spite of the obvious signs of infection there were no oddities found in the blood work, other than the expected coagulation. We aren't quite sure what we're dealing with, but it's clear that a virus is not the source of this outbreak. Given the similarities between what's going on here and past reports of Las Plagas we believe that a parasite is most likely at work."_

A gasp escaped Claire. So her previous suspicions had been correct after all. Although she now knew the source of the problem she still had so many unanswered questions. How were the people getting infected? Who was behind it all? Most importantly: how could it be fixed?

Claire gathered her strength and stood back up. She stuffed the notes into the back pocket of her jeans for safe keeping. She knew she had to get the information to someone with a medical background so the outbreak could be stopped. Once she found David and met back up with Agent Kunuk her next destination was going to be the hospital. She hoped that at least one doctor in Deerport was still alive.

With the new found information Claire left the lab and decided to explore around some more. Only one more room in the hallway remained: the chief's office.

Back in Raccoon City she'd had a very unpleasant experience with their chief of police. Not only had he killed the mayor's daughter in cold blood but he'd also sabotaged his employees' chances of survival and had been working with Umbrella the whole time. Claire hadn't seen any signs of foul play at the DPD, but she still couldn't help but worry about what the chief might be like; if they were still alive that is.

Claire fought against her fears and moved forward. She placed a hand on the knob and found that it was unlocked. Turning it slowly she opened the door and stepped inside.

_A/N: I figured I should shed at least a little bit of light as to what's going on, but there is still a lot more to the outbreak than what meets the eye (which is usually how it works in the Resident Evil universe anyway). I hope I'm doing a good job at keeping you all entertained. Let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far. _


End file.
